magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Gaia Ranger
Gaia Ranger Japanese Title: ガイアレンジャー Airdate: October 13, 2006 'Plot' The report suddenly enters the origin of the cornel who is Gaia ranger’s member from a man named childhood friend’s Riki. ItThe cornel that perceives the plot of a dark devil on the back side of the accident of the town starts immediately requesting assistance to the headquarters， and a dark devil appears there and it attacks the cornel. However， the cornel from which Riki was taken by the hostage in mystery man Cragegil in the state of the nonresistance and to the thing that is FAnd， the cornel finally confined to enemy’s hideout : to receiving malicious blame that takes the characteristic of the Gaia suit in the inverted hand. The Gaia suit absorbs the element of the inside of the body when a certain time is passed and supplements energy. Dark devil etc. that are painful and pursue and attack a retreating enemy to cornel further only by installing it. The cornel does escape really from this pinch and can help out Riki? Shinpi Sentai Gaia Ranger Japanese Title: 神秘戦隊ガイアレンジャー English Title: Mysterious Force Gaia Ranger 'First Movie: Shinpi Sentai Gaia Ranger' Airdate: October 12, 2012 Grappler Rei Hosizaki， feeling rivalry with Mizuki when she used to be a human， learns that Mizuki has become a member of the Guire Rangers， which prompts her to join the Dark Devils as Evelan. To beat Mizuki， Evelan plans to capture Guire Pink， who is inferior in fighting capacity， and make her give away Guire Blue’s weak points. Withstanding the cruel interrogation， Guire Pink holds on to protect Guire Blue and lets Evelan know their bondage is strong. Evelan sets up a special boundary that bounces off male chromosome to keep male Guire Rangers away and lures out Mizuki by using Momoe as bait. Unable to resist， Blue gets battered by Dark Pod and Evelan and troubled with the Guire suit that serves as a double-edged sword. And， finally， Blue is captured. Blue and Pink， both troubled with Guire suits， fall into a fix... 'Second Movie: Shinpi Sentai Gaia Ranger - Firey Final Option' Airdate: April 12, 2013 Guire Green， a member of Guire Rangers， has been suffering from the aftermath of narcotic addiction since his Mexican days. Guire Blue， watching his suffering， is worrying. Meantime， Ken Katase， an old friend of Guire Green since his child days， who has been turned into Monstrous Cactus by the secret junto Mikado Cartel， comes charging for a fight. As a close friend， Green is determined to confront Cactus all by himself， but he just cannot cope with Cactus and Guire Blue comes to his help. Instead， Guire Blue is caught by Cactus and gets tortured. At the Guire headquarters， Guire Blue is missed. Suddenly， Guire Blue comes back to the headquarters and peace returns. In fact， Blue has been brainwashed and he is sent to steal confidential information from the headquarters! Guire Blue jumps on Green all of a sudden. Will Guire Rangers successfully foil Mikado Cartel’s ploy! AvG Alien vs Gaia Ranger Japanese Title: AVG エイリアンＶＳガイアレンジャー Airdate: February 28, 2014 'Plot' Gaia Rangers protects the galaxy! Aklko (Narumi Okawa) gets attacked by modern style ninjas just when she arrives at Earth. But the ninjas fear against something. Gaia Rangers begin by investigating the Earth and finds out that aliens were attacking the ninjas indiscriminately. One of the ninjas， Yumi (Ayaka Tsuji) asks Aklko if she will help them defeat the aliens but... Gaia Ranger - Kyouka Sentou-in no Fukushuu Japanese Title: ガイアレンジャー　強化戦闘員の復讐 English Title: Gaia Ranger - Powered Force Revenge Airdate: November 27. 2015 'Plot' The evil secret society， Ego plans to exclude Gaia Blue， Yume Aida (she is a member of the Gaia Ranger). Their plan is to create the strongest powered combatant with using malice of combatants beaten by Gaia Blue. Ego is allied with Kirihito who is the science adviser of Gaia Ranger and the system engineer of the Gaia Suit. Gaia Blue tries to accuse Kirihito because he has killed combatants by human experimentation illegally. Kirihito has a grudge against Gaia Blue， so he operates Gaia Suit of Gaia Blue and makes it can’t be released transformation. Gaia Blue suffers from her own Gaia Suit due to load of its reverse Gaia energy. Gaia Blue is beaten up by combatants with her imperfect transform condition. Finally， powered combatant is born from the Gaia energy. Revenge for the Gaia Blue is started now… Shinpi Sentai Gaia Ranger (2016) Airdate: November 11, 2016 'Plot' Gaia Blue/Mishio Ayukawa， sub leader of Mystic Force Gaia Ranger， had responded to a provocation by Ramanu， a female cadre of the evil organization Laydos， and lost the battle with her and been hardly tortured. Mishio still suffers from a nightmare from the experience， so she tries to fight with Ramanu solely again to get over the past. However Ramanu devastates Mishio with overwhelming power. The secret that Gaia suit is charged by Mishio’s life energy， is revealed. Ramanu put a virus to Mishio’s enforced suit to deprive its control. Mishio breaks off her heart and retreats temporarily. Ramanu persistently chases and tortures Mishio. Mishio squeezes out her last strength and defeats Ramanu to release her transformation. Then cadre Deathwald appears before Mishio with furious because Ramanu was a subordinate and lover of Deathwald. Mishio can’t transform Gaia Blue because she exhausted through the battle with Ramanu. Deathwald attacks and tortures Mishio relentlessly. What happen to Mishio next!? Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action